


Endearing Narcissism

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Antisocial Personality Disorder, Canon-Typical Violence, Dating, Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, character exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: On Goku's whim, Cell has been returned to the land of the living. He has agreed to behave, for now. In the mean time, he finds himself forced to interact with a fellow Bio-Android known as Android 21.
Relationships: Android 21/Cell (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic runs on the logic that the woman that helps you with the special training is Android 21, but she has completely forsaken the Red Ribbon Army and has not taken Majin Buu’s DNA, and possibly not even Cell’s, into her body. Everyone knows she is a Bio-Android, though some learned later than others. 
> 
> Cell in this fic is portrayed as having Narcissistic Personality Disorder and Antisocial Personality Disorder (ASPD). While it's difficult for such people to develop meaningful and healthy relationships, it's not impossible, and I want to do my best to explore that with cell, who i feel out of the Major three DBZ Villains (Frieza, Cell and Kid Buu), he is the only one who could possibly reach the point of finding someone he truly cares about. I think Cell can be redeemed, at least enough where his presence among the others is accepted. After all, in the video game, Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle, Cell is in a group photo with the other Z Fighters 7 years after Goku spared him. 
> 
> I also just really want to write more Cell x Android 21.

Being Goku’s training partner was not all it was cracked up to be. It was pleasant to be living, but to be carted around all over the place mostly doing inane things before they began training was just… Dull.

Goku often did chores for his wife. Shopping, fishing, hunting. If Cell had to twist his wings into a weird position one more time to fit in the man’s damned car he may just blow the damned thing up.

Luckily this time Goku insisted they were training all day. No chores. Still Cell found himself being led into Capsule Corp and not off to some uninhabited wasteland.

“Oh don’t look so sour. I’m taking you to train I promise. We are using the training room!”

The closer they got the more Cell realized he was sensing something familiar. He laughed, and looked at Goku. “You brought my babies back too? How sweet.”

Goku looked at him confused. “Huh? Ohh! The mini yous. No that was Vegeta. He did that years ago.”

“Years? How many?”

Goku slowed down a little, probably to think a little more clearly. Such a buffoon he was. “Uh…. one, two, three…. A little over six years ago.”

“You can count to six? I had no idea.” Cell mocked, and goku frowned at him.

“Yeah I can count just fine. How else am I supposed to keep track of my push ups?” They arrived at Capsule Corp, Goku walking in and taking a right. As he entered a room he held his hand to his mouth and called far too loudly for indoors. “Hey! I brought that special training partner!”

A woman turned in her seat, and Cell instantly felt something was off about her. She seemed innocuous. Long mussy auburn hair, a red and blue checkered dress, glasses, and rather interestingly, one of his little darlings in her lap.

“Ah? Aah!” The junior perked up and grinned, hopping off the woman’s lap and running up to him. They chattered at him, hopping from one foot to the other.

“Well hello.” The woman said, “I just upgraded the room, so it should be able to withstand you and Goku both training inside there.”

Goku smiled, bending down to try and give the Junior a pat on the head, but the little darling slapped his hand away. Goku shook it and chuckled, other hand swooping in and managing to give the little clone a rub on the head. “Thanks 21, you are a lifesaver you know? You think it will be ready for Frieza soon?”

21? Cell looked at Goku, and then looked the woman over. “21 is an unusual name.”

“Yeah. She is an android.” Goku stated, “She’s one like you actually. Uh… Bio-android, right?”

21 smiled at Goku and nodded. “Yes. I am a bio-android that was made by a super computer shortly before Dr. Gero passed away. I assist Dr. Briefs with the training room.”

“You willingly help Goku? That seems unlike anything Dr. Gero would make,” Cell scoffed and looked at Goku, who was now squishing the Junior’s face between his hands. “She could be working against you.”

Goku finally let the little clone go, who fled to hide behind Cell’s leg and glare at him. “Nah. 21 is way different then some of the others. She doesn't wanna hurt anyone at all. She’s really motherly.”

Cell snorted. He guessed that explained why his little one was perched on her lap. “Well, if there is no threat of her taking away what is to be my glory.” He looked down at his Junior, “Where are your brothers?”

“Gyah, gah gah!” He pointed to the out the door, back into the hall. Cell had no idea what that meant, but he guessed it meant something among them.

21 luckily clarified. “They are out training with Vegeta.”

“And why is he not?”

“The little guy would rather sit on my lap then train.” 21 explained, smiling in what Cell assumed was tender manner, patting her lap. His junior abandoned his place by his side and ran to hop in her lap, face plastered against her chest as he chittered nonsense, wings flapping.

Cell wrinkled his nose. A soft spined weakling then. He hoped not all his darlings were like that. 

“Vegeta also doesn't like that one as much.” Goku added in. “No idea why. Little guy hits hard as far as I can tell.” He showed off the now obvious slap mark on his hand, that dumb grin on his face.

Cell snorted. “Enough dawdling. Let's go in and train in this room.”

“Alright. 21, put on Bonyu for us.” Goku pulled open the door, grinning, “Come on, Cell. I think you will like fighting her.”

Some time later they exited, Goku rolling his shoulder. “Man, I wish I could fight the real Bonyu. I feel like the real thing would be way better. You know?”

Cell rolled his eyes. “The real thing is always better, yes.”

“Sure is. It's why I wished you, Dabura, and Frieza back.”

The room now had seven Juniors, crowding around 21 and gabbering. Cell scowled at the sight. Perhaps they all liked her. Disappointing indeed, though they at least felt powerful. He cleared his throat, and they all turned to him in unison, all their expressions morphing to glee.

Cell accepted their affections as they swarmed him, nodding to Goku as he headed home. Of course his little children would miss their papa. “I think I will go find a home to keep them all in.”

“Oh, you are taking them with you?” 21 asked, “Don’t you think you should familiarize yourself with them first? Give it a little time?”

“Pfft. Why should I? They are my children.”

“Yes. they are. And you should know what they like.” 21 tilted her head, “What do they like eating?”

“My children do not eat. Why would they need to?” Cell scoffed, though he was taken aback by her gentle smile.

“Your children enjoy eating junk food mostly. Chips and sodas.” 21 corrected, “What kind of movies do they like?”

“Movies? Why would they care about that?” Cell had no idea where this woman was going with this. 

“Because they enjoy them. Your children like adventure films. You have only known your children a scant few minutes before they and you were killed. I think you should give it some time so you can-”

“I do not need to take time. I am their father. And I will be taking them with me.” Cell snapped, agitated this woman would dare question his ability to parent. It did not help that she was going about it in a way he had never experienced before. She wasn’t being rude or sickeningly friendly. Just… gentle. “Come along my little ones. We have better places to be.”

“You are being awfully selfish Cell.” 21 scolded, but Cell ignored her. Bulma had entered the room and caught the tail end of the conversation, she scowled after him, huffing.

“Ugh… What a jackass.” Bulma said hands on her hips, “What is his deal?”

21 started flipping through some files, glancing up at her. “Narcissistic Personality Disorder with a good dose of Antisocial Personality disorder.” 

Bulma hmphed. “Yeah. You’re probably right. He’s not as bad as Frieza but he’s pretty bad. I feel bad for those kids. Bet he doesn’t give a damn about them.”

“I think in time Cell may grow attached to his children.” 21 said, “Vegeta has grown to love you and Trunks hasn’t he?”

Bulma paused and 21 thought she had insulted her, but the woman chuckled. “Oh god... You’re right. That’s what Vegeta is alright. I always knew, I mean, it's so obvious, but looking at how he is now to back then it makes it way more obvious.”

Her brows rose and she looked at 21. “Do you think Cell might be able to change like Vegeta did?”

“It's far more likely than Frieza doing that. Frieza is a full blown psychopath, and he loves every moment of it.”

“God that's for sure. I don't know how you work with him, or how Goku stands him. I hope he buzzes off back into space soon.” Bulma held her chin. “Still… Hard to think of Cell changing like that.”

“You never know.” 21 said, smiling as she found the file she was looking for. “Here. Think you can build this part for me?”

Bulma gave her a thumbs up, winking. “I’ll get right on it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Cell had set out for the wilds to set up some sort of shelter, uncaring if anyone saw him. He decided to carve a place into the stone of a mountain. His hands waving lazily as he carved away, slicing stone away with ease. The Juniors meanwhile humored themselves with a snake, which they watched with wide curious eyes, all of them on their hands and knees, watching it slither.

“Alright children. All built.” He had no intention to use it unless it rained, but if they wanted to use it more that was fine by him.

They filed in, and looked around. Cell had not bothered with anything inside. It was a shelter and nothing else. He had no need for furniture after all. His children though seemed to be unimpressed as they examined the corners, which were really all that was there.

“What is the matter? Is this not adequate?”

They all looked at one another, huddling up and whispering. Cell however heard everything they said… Well, didn't say. It was the same gibberish. “Speak something I can understand. Are you telling me you never bothered to learn how to talk in six years?”

He knew they spoke. He heard them mock the Z fighters back then.

They all looked at him, heads tilting. Finally one opened his mouth and words Cell understood were uttered. “It sucks.”

Cell was instantly furious at the disrespect. “Well if it ‘sucks’ so much, you can sleep outside in the dirt.” he spat.

They all pouted at him, and promptly sped out of the ‘house’ and back towards west city. He was furious, and surprised. He stood there alone in the empty abode, unsure if he wanted to go after them or give up on the miserable little failures.

He didn't have to think about it much, as an hour or two later, 21 had arrived at his abode, his children in tow. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she smiled at him. “I think you misplaced these?” She motioned to the Juniors who were all pouting and kicking the dirt like they had gotten a scolding.

He guessed he was not ‘giving up’ just yet. He spared her smirk. “I thought you didn't want them in my care.”

“I never said that. I said you should learn how to care for them properly. They are used to a way of living now, and it's quite cruel to demand they start living in a way they are not accustomed to.” She held out a closed fist to him, and after a moment Cell held out his hand.

21 dropped a capsule in his palm. “It's some beds for them, and a few containers of food they like. If they need more, either food or things, let me know. I will help.”

“Oh you are definitely an oddity. To think Dr. Gero would make such a bleeding heart.”

“On the contrary. He’s made several. Android 8 and 16 both were gentle. And I’m sure you know by now that 17 and 18 have families of their own.” 21 corrected, brushing off his insult like it was a bit of lint. She certainly had a well of patience that rivaled even Goku’s wife.

Probably even more than Goku’s wife. She had lasted 3 minutes in his presence before she blew up and chewed him out much to his amusement and Goku’s horror.

“Well, I think I can take it from here.” Cell said, hand closing around the capsule, “On your way now.”

“I hope they can still visit me.”

Cell snorted. Seemed she liked his babies back. “I don't care what they do, honestly. If they want to see you they can.”

As long as they liked him more then her, at least.

“Ah. I see,” was all 21 said before bowing to him and leaving. He scowled after her, thumb pressing the button on the capsule and tossing it on ground. WIth a puff of smoke, seven beds appeared, as well as a crate of snacks.

“Well, pick your beds, children. Then go out and play. Just be back before dark. I take it you probably sleep now too.” He smirked as once again his children seemed to like him again, their little arms encircling his legs in a mass of hugs. He patted each of their heads and gave each one a pat on the back to encourage them to go outside. 

He stopped the one who Goku said Vegeta didn’t like. He was able to tell each of them apart easily. Clones they may be, but they were not quite identical. This one had fifteen spots on the left side of his head, yet only twelve on the right. He looked him over a moment, and noted this one was six centimeters shorter than the others. A runt. Probably weaker than the others, weak enough that Vegeta noticed.

Despite the disappointment that one of his children was indeed below his expectations, he spared him a pat on the head. “I want you to start training with Vegeta again. Even if he doesn't like you. If he is mean, tell me, and I will give him a talk.”

No one would bully his children, even if one was not quite as good as the others.

The junior chattered and Cell could tell it was protesting. “No no. You will go back to training, or I won't let you see that woman anymore. I’m not asking a lot from you. Now go play.”

They left, mumbling a half hearted ‘okay, yes sir’ while looking like a kicked dog, and Cell was satisfied.

A few days later, 21 came by again. She was dressed casually, Cell assumed. “I’m here for the Juniors.” She said, moving her hair out of her face. “It's a previous engagement so it can’t be canceled.”

“You seem awfully attached to my children,” Cell said, emphasis put heavily on the ‘my’. Goku was not exaggerating when he said she was motherly. 

“I have been taking care of them, and raising them, since they were revived.” 21 said matter-of-factly, “Vegeta was quite harsh with them, so I countered that by acting like a surrogate parent. I feel a sort of responsibility to them, as an android myself.”

“And you think they still need you?” Cell was not sure if she was trying to insult him, or genuinely cared. The first was nowhere near as annoying as the second. They were his children. They didn’t need anyone else but him.

“Yes. I do. I think it would be cruel for me to take back my promise for a trip to the amusement park.”

“An amusement park? That's awfully public.”

“Bulma rented it for me. It will only be me and the Juniors… Possibly you if you want to tag along.”

She wanted him to come? That was certainly new. No one wanted him around them, save for Goku, and even then Cell was sure Goku had his limits. Cell thought back to the only time he had been to an amusement park. So long ago when he had been imperfect. He supposed it had been fun, though the fun was not due to the park, but the thrill of chasing people as they panicked.

“You desire my company? I must say, no one has ever asked that of me.” he honestly had never cared if no one wanted him around, still someone desiring his company did something for him. Cell smiled charmingly at her, though his tone still had that snide edge. “I suppose I can try it out. Goku has not graced me with his presence, so I have nothing to do aside from image training, which is quite dull.”

The smile she gave him didn't have that impatient edge others often had. “Alright. I will take them there, and you can instant transmission to us.”

He glanced behind her and saw a bus, the windows so dark it would have been impossible for a human to see into. She was doing her best to hide their presence. He vaguely recalled a cameraman at the tournament, and he wondered if they had managed to film long enough to broadcast his children.

“Alright. I will give you an hour to get to where you need to go. Take too long and I may appear in public.” Cell smirked at her, and finally she looked upset, her brows lowering a little. So she wasn’t programmed to be pleasant all the time. Good to know.

“Come along Juniors. It's time for the trip to the amusement park,” 21 called, turning away from Cell and going back to the bus. Wherever his children were, they were suddenly behind her, shoving to get to the bus first.

He smirked as they drove off, arms over his chest as he waited, counting down the seconds. Eventually his children’s power levels stopped moving, and spiked. Cell supposed that was his cue to go then.

He put his fingers to his forehead and teleported, right in the middle of his little gaggle of darlings.

“Papa Cell is here,” he declared, smirking as they all hugged his shins. He heard giggling and cast a glare to 21, “What?”

“Papa Cell… It's cute.”

Cell was insulted. It was a compliment but it was no less an insulting one. He was not ‘cute’. Calling him cute was like calling Frieza sweet. He wrinkled his nose at her, before glancing down at the Juniors. “Well? Go play.”

They all cackled and split apart, darting around the eerily empty amusement park. “Don’t break anything!” 21 called after them.

It was far more dull than he had anticipated. It just didn't have the flair he remembered from back then, though he supposed it was because he wasn’t hunting and striking fear in other’s hearts. He looked at himself in the funhouse mirror, frowning. He turned to the side, watching his form morph ridiculously. How anyone found joy in such a ridiculous thing was beyond him.

With a huff he left. Not a single person was around. Just him, the juniors, and that woman. He stopped when a robot called out to him in a flat droning tone.

“Step right up. Try and knock the bottles over and win a fabulous prize. Do you have what it takes, sir?”

“Of course I have what it takes to win a stupid game like that,” Cell scoffed.

“Then for the price of ERROR I will give you three balls to throw.”

“The price of what?”

“ERROR -No price listed on file. Please report the error to management.”

Cell figured all fees were waived, considering how filthy rich Bulma was. But they had not bothered to recode the thing. Was it that hard to just make it say it was free?

“Alright, but give me one. That's all I need.” 

The robot proceeded to present him with a single rather light softball. Cell tossed the ball up a few times, eyeing the stand carefully, taking in the set up. The bottles looked innocuous, but he doubted it would be easy. At least not easy for anyone else. He could do it.

He tossed the ball, at least mindful not to go too hard on it. Still, it hit the bottles with enough force to send them scattering, one almost hitting the robot manning the game, and another into another stack of bottles, knocking them over too.

Cell smirked. He guessed it was fun in a menial way. 

“ERROR… ERROR. Two stacks knocked down,” the robot droned.

“Well then give me the giant rabbit you have back there for my amazing feat,” Cell said, arms folding over his chest. He didn't give a damn about the rabbit, but he won, so he guessed it was his now.

The robot handed him the oversize rabbit, and Cell tucked it under his arm, taking his leave. He moved to stand next to 21, who was eating what looked like fluff. She eyed the stuffed rabbit a moment. “You played one of the carnival games I see.”

Cell snorted. “It was easy to win.” He boasted, “Here. Take it. I have no desire for it.” He shoved it into her arms.

21 dropped her fluff, taking the rabbit in both arms. She gave it a squeeze, pressing her cheek into the soft fur with a pleased smile. “What a wonderful gift. Thank you. Even if you did make me drop my cotton candy.”

Cell felt weird. She thanked him for something that he had not even considered a gift. It was just him dumping unwanted trash on her. It took him a moment to figure out something to say. “It's not intended as a gift.” he finally said, but 21 seemd to ignore him and left. He assumed she was going off to get more of that fluff.

“It's not a gift!” He yelled after her, and she finally glanced at him, casting him a smile.

He grimaced. He felt very weird. He didn’t like it at all. With a huff he turned and flew away. He didn't have time for this juvenile drivel.

He thought a few things over in his head. And he concluded he didn’t quite feel the same way about her as everyone else, despite knowing her for less then a day. Everyone else he thought nothing of. They were flies to him and mildly annoying. The only exception was Goku. He didn't ‘like’ Goku but if he had to pick a man to be around, it would be him.

21 was much the same. If he had to pick a woman to be around, 21 seemed the most tolerable. She didn’t nag like Goku’s wife, or act insufferably smug like Bulma. She was pleasant, and he supposed the fact his kids liked her wasn’t such a terrible thing. 

It certainly required more thought, and probably more time around her.


	3. Chapter 3

“How does one ask someone out on a date?”

Goku looked at Cell confused. “Date? Uh… I don't know.”

“You’ve never been on one with your wife?”

“Uh… I don't think so. I just met her once when we were kids, and then the second time we met, we were engaged. Why? Should I date her?” Goku leaned in closer to him, eyes narrow, “Why are you curious about this dating anyway?”

Cell expected as much, He lifted his hand and shoved Goku away from him. “Never mind that.” Cell turned and then flew away, leaving Goku in his yard.

“Cell is sure acting funny…. Wonder what’s up with him…” Goku mumbled, before shrugging and going back to cutting wood for the stove.

Cell’s weird behavior was due to a long slow thought process. This situation had required some thought and a few other things just to be sure.

He had mingled a little more with Android 21. Either casual conversation when he was at Bulma’s, or in outings with his children. Despite her sometimes infuriating friendly demeanor, she was interesting.

Interesting enough that Cell decided to use her for his own entertainment.

Simply put, Cell had decided to court Android 21. Her firm but gentle way of handling him had caught his vague interest.

He had never cared about such trivial things. But spotting Gohan and a girl hanging out around one another, holding hands and stealing sheepish kisses had sparked an idea. 

If he liked 21 more than any other woman, why not try out courtship? It might liven things up a little. The constant training and nothing else was getting boring, leaving him restless. The most fun he had in weeks was chasing and terrorizing a hunter who had tried shooting at precious little babies.

But Cell had no idea how to go about it. His understanding in social interaction was superficial. His time growing had been nothing but teaching regiments that consisted of speech, basic math, the ability to read several languages, histories of the people he was made from, and Dr. Gero chanting ‘Kill Son Goku’ in his head for over two decades. Cell was not stupid by any means. He picked things up quickly. Example, He might not know how to do algebra, but a glance over an algebra book would allow him to quickly ascertain how to do all forms of algebra.

Regardless of his learning ability, complex forms of social interaction, especially romantic endeavors were alien to him. He knew it was something humans and beastmen did. But how they did it…. He had not the faintest clue.

Vegeta he doubted would give him any better advice, let alone even give him the time of day, so Cell went to the only person who could of possibly had a successful date and could be easily intimidated into assisting him.

Krillin.

Cell had never been to Kame House, but he knew where it was. He flew there, parting the water below him as he flew close to the surface. He spotted 18 leaving, her daughter in tow. How hilarious. He had no more use for 18, but Krillin seemed to not realize that.

Cell landed, kicking up sand with his ki. He smirked at Krillin and the old man, who’s name escaped him. Dr. Gero’s computer had not taught him much about him, and with his power level as low as it was, he was not even worth mocking. “Hello there. I have something I need to ask you.”

“Y-you wanna ask me something?” Krillin asked, stuttering.

“Yes. What is the ideal date to take someone out on?”

Krillin stared at him for a good solid thirty seconds, mouth slightly open. Cell was not amused, curling his lip and looking down his nose at the small man. “Well? Is that hair growing out of your ears too?”

“Bah, don’t ask him. I can tell you what a good date is!” the old man said, thumbing to his chest, “Master Roshi here is a ladies man of the-”

“Shut up. Speak again and I will kick you into the ocean.” Cell snapped, and Roshi slunk away.

Krillin chuckled. “S-Smart. He’s not all that good with women actually.” He swallowed audibly, “Uh… Okay. Ummm. What does she like?”

Cell shrugged carelessly. “My children. Otherwise I don't know.”

Krillin grimaced. “Uh… Maybe a dinner date. Can’t go wrong with that.”

Cell snorted. “I don't eat.”

Krillin frowned a little. “Uh… See a movie?”

It was like his Juniors all over again. “Pfft. Waste of my time.”

The frown went into a bit of a scowl. “Well perhaps you should do it anyway?”

Cell scrunched his nose. “And why should I?”

Krillin was getting visibly annoyed now. “W-well, Because it's something she might want to do.” He raised his voice, which amused Cell a little bit, “Sometimes you have to do things you don't get or find enjoyment in because it makes the other person happy! You can't have it your way all the time! You think I got the most gorgeous woman in the world to marry me by being an arrogant ass who only considered what I wanted?”

Cell leaned over Krillin, hands on his hips. Almost instantly Krillin shrunk away, all confidence lost. Cell thought for a moment, and he still didn't get it. Why? Why did he have to compromise himself and do something he found no enjoyment in? At least he found some enjoyment in the amusement park with his children, but eating? A movie? The thought of having to sit still and watch a film, or chew food was beyond unappealing.

Still he wanted to court 21. “If I do not take your advice, what will happen?”

“She w-will dump you, probably.” Krillin stuttered.

“Dump me? What does that mean?”

“I-It means she won't go on another date with you.” Krillin explained, “If you are selfish in a relationship… You get dumped.”

Cell still didn't get it, but he figured he could fake it. “Alright… I guess a lunch or dinner date would work.” Cell stood up again, “I think I will make her something.”

Krillin continued. “If you can’t actually care about her, I think maybe you should not even be in a relationship. It's just going to hurt her more.”

“Why do I have to care about someone to date them?” Cell scoffed. Besides, who would not want to date him? He was the perfect being, after all.

“Figures you don't know how to feel anything for anyone.” Krillin mumbled, gulping when Cell looked down at him, smirk gone, “S-sorry I will shut up now.”

“Yes, you best do so.”

Cell flew away, krillin still shaking. He glanced at Master Roshi, who had begun busying himself with a raunchy magazine. “Whew…. Uh... Glad that's over, ey roshi?”

“That guy is a walking textbook example of antisocial personality disorder.” was all Roshi had to say before going back to his magazine.

Cell had set his mind on making the meal himself. He needed a kitchen, and he had two options. Bulma’s, or Goku’s house. Cell decided on Goku’s because he didnt out right loath the man.

With a bit of focus, Cell was in Goku’s kitchen, his wife shrieking, and his youngest son looking confused.

“Have you ever heard of knocking?!” Chi-Chi practically shrieked, wagging her finger only a few inches from his nose, “I swear you are the worst of them all because you actually come into my house!”

“Your that guy from the show they showed at the beginning of the tournament.” Goten said, pointing at him.

He was in a show? Cell spared Goten a glance, before looking back at Chi-Chi’s waving finger. She certainly had a lot of spine. “I require your kitchen.”

“Well you can’t use it!” Chi-Chi continued, at least no longer yelling, but her voice still raised, “You are lucky I don't throw you out for what you did to my family! Goku might look past it, bless his soul but I won't!”

“Goku is an idiot who only cares about fighting. It’s not out of any liking for me.” Cell said. It was a fact. Goku didn't consider Cell a friend, as clear with how he spoke to him. No ‘buddy’ no ‘hey how are you’ like he would give to Piccolo or Vegeta.

And Cell didn’t give a damn. 

“Do not insult my husband!” Chi-Chi snapped, voice going up a few octaves again, “Why do you even want my kitchen? Every time I cooked enough for Goku and your ungrateful, nonexistent butt-”

Goten giggled when his mother uttered the word ‘butt’. Cell’s lips turning down in a scowl. This was humiliating and he was not enjoying it.

“-You never ate a single bite! So tell me why?!”

“I wish to cook food for a date.”

Chi-Chi was speechless it seemed, though she was still waving her finger in his face like she was still scolding him. “... Fine.” she finally hissed.

Cell smirked, brushing past her. He had observed her cooking before, so it wasn’t hard to gather what he needed and set to work. Did he wish to impress or keep it practical? He mixed together dough, deciding on dumplings.

Chi-Chi meanwhile eyed him closely, gaze flicking to him, back to what he was doing. “Where did you learn to do this?”

“You, I believe.” Cell said, eyeing her a moment before returning to mixing the minced meat and vegetables he was preparing.

“Oh… Well. Dont ruin my things.” Chi-Chi went to the table and joined Goten, going back to what looked like some sort of schoolwork.

Cell set the buns to steam, and then proceeded to crush peaches and apples with his telekinesis into a jug. “You don’t mind if I borrow your tupperware do you?”

“I do mind, but it’s not like I can stop you.” Chi-Chi snapped from the table turning up her nose, “Who even agreed to a date with you anyway?”

“No one agreed to it. I’ve not even asked her yet.” Cell snorted, satisfied with the juice drink he had managed to produce. He slipped it in the fridge, frowning as Chi-Chi made a short laugh.

“You ask the girl first! You shouldn’t assume she will go with you.”

“Oh I know she will. I am me after all.”

“Yes you are you. Which is why I’m certain she will say no. Your personality leaves much to be desired.” Chi-Chi went back to looking over Goten’s work.

It really was getting taxing listening to her nag like that. The woman really didn’t know how to shut up did she? Well all he had to do was finish cooking and he would be out of there.

Chi-Chi thankfully ignored him from then on, and Cell finished everything. He had no idea if it ‘tasted good’ and he had no desire to test, nore even had a need to. He made it, and what he made was based on what Chi-Chi made. So it had to be good. Probably even better than anything Chi-Chi cooked.

With a moment of focus, he instant transmissioned to 21’s location. She was not in the lab today. She was in the ravine region. He appeared behind her, the woman scanning over a few sedimentary rocks.

Cell opened his mouth, but 21 spoke first. “It's impolite to hover behind a lady, Cell. Some might find it threatening.”

She could sense ki then? “I assure you, I have no intent on threatening you my dear.” Cell stepped into her line of sight, smirking at her in what he assumed was a charming way. “How about a break and have a lunch date with me?”

21 looked at Cell a moment before she covered her mouth and giggled. “A lunch date?”

Cell’s smugness cracked a bit. Recalling what Chi-Chi said. However he banished such a thought. There was no way he would be rejected. He was Perfect Cell. Anyone should be honored to even have his attention, even if it was just him fighting off boredom.

Thankfully for his ego, 21 nodded. “Alright. I’ll have a lunch date with you. I take it I will be doing the eating?”

Cell presented the dumplings to her, juice and a glass in his other hand. “Only made enough for you. I don’t-”

“Yes, You don't eat. You don't really need to. You produce your own energy. Fascinating honestly.” She took the box of baozi and opened it, biting her lip, “I don’t need to eat either, but I enjoy it. Thank you, it smells amazing. Let's find someplace to sit.”

They settled for the hood of her car. She sat, and Cell stood, resting his hand on the hood and leaning, smirking as he watched her eat. She was rosy cheeked and looked downright delighted by the food, and the juice he had made seemed to be enjoyed just as much, if not even more.

Cell figured it was impolite to only talk of himself. So he decided to ask her a few things. “So tell me, my dear. You are a bio-android yes? Are you anything like me?”

21’s delighted smile fell slightly, and she looked away from him. “ I was created for a purpose I am not even sure of. But yes, I was told I have all the same building blocks as you.”

“You must have been my prototype.” Cell mused, but 21 looked away from him and bit her lip again, looking uncomfortable, “Is something the matter?

“I don't wish to offend you.” 21 said sheepishly, clasping her hands as she looked at him, “But, no. You are my prototype. I am supposed to be better than you are. At least that was the intention. I don’t know if it's true.”

Cell’s body tensed. That was impossible. Utterly impossible. He was Gero’s ultimate creation. Not her. Her power level was nothing compared to his, or anyones. Unless she had been hiding it all this time? The car hood caved and dented from his fluctuating power, his face contorted in something akin to fury.

“Please do not be upset, Cell. That was just what the Red Ribbon scientists told me.” She did not flinch away from his obvious rage, turning to face him, “I am not even ‘complete’.”

“Oh, do pray tell how you are not complete?” Cell asked, forcing the smile back on his face.

“They kept wanting to add more and more onto me. Other scientists to increase my intelligence, and ultimately they wanted to add you to myself as well. I didn’t want that. I didn’t like being experimented on. I will admit, at first I had joined Dr. Brief’s lab to spy on him. But I soon decided I didn’t want to continue Dr. Gero’s legacy with the army. So I left.”

Cell’s fragile sense of superiority was intact, and the anger dissipated. If she was not complete then she was most certainly not better than he was. However, he found it hard to grasp why she would choose to be incomplete. He had wanted nothing more than his perfection, yet here she was, having refused something to make her better. “I do not understand…” he said out loud.

“Can you imagine? If I had stayed and allowed myself to be continuously changed? They might have even tried to incorporate Majin Buu into my body, who knows what that would have done to me.” 21 explained, “Majin Buu is such an unstable creature…. I could have been changed in a way that would have been detrimental to myself, or everyone around me.”

Cell supposed that made sense. Not even he liked the idea of Majin Buu being added to him. He was such a stupid creature. “It would not have made you better, is what you are saying.”

“I suppose so.”

Cell looked away, glancing at the dent he had left in her car hood. “Well… It doesn't matter. You seem fine as you are to me.” It was true, he supposed. He lifted his hand, and with his telekinesis, he popped it out, making it like new again.

She laughed again, and he frowned at her. “What is so funny?”

“Oh nothing is funny. You just can be oddly endearing.” 21 mused, eating the last dumpling with a smile. “Thank you. I enjoyed the date, but I really must get back to work.”

“Will you go on another with me?” Cell asked, leaning in close and smirking at her.

“I would like that.” she slid off the hood of her car, and went back to scanning rocks. As he turned to leave, Chi-Chi’s tupperware in hand, he caught her smiling at him.

He couldn't wait to boast about his success. Everyone he had asked had doubted him, and he had proven them all wrong. But of course it would have worked in his favor. He was after all, perfect


	4. Chapter 4

His children were missing. He knew where they were. It was not a mystery. His children could not seem to be able to hide their power levels, their full power on display at all times. He had tried to make them see the logic behind the ability to mask their powers, so they could have time to themselves, run away and hide and avoid people they did not want to be around, much like he could, but they could not get a hold of the concept, so he gave up.

They did not seem to be fully sapient. They were sentient for certain, but their sapience was lacking.

Regardless of their level of sapience, they were instead at Bulma’s. He and 21 had long since set up a system. She asked for time with them, he decided if that was agreeable or not.

There was nothing scheduled, and Cell was quite sure that 21 would not break the system. She was polite and considerate, and they were now ‘dating’ as well. He had been on two more with her, both involving him accosting her when she was out in the field researching various locations. All had gone well he felt.

Cell flew to Capsule corp, already having a hunch on who it was.

The hunch was correct. In Bulma’s yard Vegeta was thoroughly truncing his children. Cell scowled and tilted his head, watching as the ‘prince of saiyans’ kicked one of them face first into the dirt.

Vegeta was not even winded, looking over to Cell with a smirk. “Cell. I see you came to observe me giving your little freaks a lesson in combat.”

“Oh I’m sorry. It was a lesson? All I saw was flat out bullying.” Cell put his hands on his hips, “Takes a big man to beat on children who are the poster child for Piaget's Theory of Conservation.”

“Says the man who traumatized a twelve year old.” Vegeta spat.

“Says the man who refused to hug his own son for eight years.” Cell turned his head away, looking down on Vegeta, “Even I give my children physical affection. I must have gotten that from Goku.”

He saw the man’s temple throb. “You didn’t even blink as your children were slaughtered. Don’t try to act superior to me.”

“I am superior to you though.”

“Well let's see about that then.” Vegeta hissed, stepping over one of the Juniors, “I demand a rematch for the humiliation you put me through, and for what you did to my son.”

“Is that why you beat up my children so? To get back at their papa?”

“Shut up and use your fists to do the talking you smug prick.” Vegeta launched forwards, ready to strike.

“What are you doing Vegeta?!”

Vegeta faltered, glancing at Bulma who was glaring at him, hands on her hips. Cell took that moment to flick Vegeta away from him and into one of the buildings on the compound. He smirked at Bulma’s horrified face, the woman running to her husband.

Oh yes, the look of horror on others faces still did things for him. His smug smirk fell through when he saw 21 was also watching. 

She walked up to Bulma first, to check on Vegeta. What Cell had done was hardly anything that would have hurt him, so then she moved on to one of the Juniors, helping them get up as she looked over their face. Cell approached her, and took note of the scowl she cast him.

He would be ‘dumped’ if he did not explain himself. Or at least dress up what he did as something noble. In truth he had goaded Vegeta into attacking him for the fun of it, but protecting his children would not be a far off explanation either.

They were flawed. But they were his flawed little children, and good parents didn't just abandon their little failures.

He crouched by one and helped them up, patting their head comfortingly as they pouted up at him. He cast a glance to 21, who was upset, but at least not scowling. “I couldn't just let him get away with it, 21. He has far surpassed them yet he still trains with them until they can’t move.”

“And you just like mocking people.” 21 fired back.

His diversion failed it seemed. He closed his eyes and smirked. “I admit it's fun to poke at him.”

“At least you are honest.” 21 sighed.

The Juniors were gathered up and cleaned off, and each given a lollipop to suck on for a while. Cell cast a glance to Bulma and Vegeta, the woman giving him an earful.

“I can’t believe you fell for his taunting.”

“You have no idea how annoying he is!”

“Yes I do I have to deal with him whenever Goku drags him into my labs! Get out of here and go take Trunks to the amusement park.” She set her glare on Cell, strutting up to him, “And you!”

Bulma and 21 both frowned at him. “You’re banned from my home and all my equipment for a week.” Bulma declared, not that Cell cared. She looked at 21. “Hey, are you mad at him?”

“Of course.” 21 confirmed.

“Well then, Cell, You are ‘dating’ 21 right? So I’m going to introduce you to the ‘make up’ date.” She lifted her finger to tell them to wait, and she made her way off to the street, going somewhere on the other side of the tall wall around her property.

“A makeup date?” Cell asked, and when he looked at 21 she looked just as confused.

Bulma returned, a flier in her hand. “You will be taking 21 out on a date to a fancy restaurant.

“I think you must not be as smart as you claim. In case you have forgotten, the world thinks I tried to blow this mudball up.”

“Well Mr. Perfect, that is where you are wrong.” Bulma declared, taking the flier she had been holding and shoving it into his chest.

Cell took a look at it. It advertised some sort of movie convention. Cell arched a brow and looked at her, smirking, “And how does this help me?”

“People dress up for these things. There is a very nice place right by the convention center. You would pass off as someone dressing up as you.”

Cell scowled. “People dress up as me?”

“All the damn time. If you watched movies you would know there happens to be a cinematic adaptation of the Cell Games.” Bulma poked his chest, “So, smart ass. You can take her out to eat. Now get to hunting for stuff to sell for some cash. I won't help you that's for sure.”

“I don’t mind paying…” 21 mused.

“Don’t say that he’s supposed to pay!” Bulma groaned.

“Well if it is customary for men to escort their partners on ‘makeup dates’ to make up for angering them, I will do so. I will fetch you meteors for the room. Would that be sufficient exchange for you to pay for the meal?”

“Oh my god it's a date not a business deal.” Bulma slapped her hand to her face.

“I think that should be enough. Can you perhaps get them directly from space? You can breathe out there and I am not sure I can do the same.” 21 continued, taking off her lab coat. “Bulma, can you take my coat back in for me?”

Bulma sighed. “Yeah, yeah I can. That better be a good meteorite, because the place I recommended is expensive. I’ll go call them and tell them you are coming. They will give you a seat no wait.”

She took 21’s coat, casting Cell a frown before going back in. Cell assumed a makeup date was a punishment for the agrivator. But as things were working out, it was not much of a punishment.

“Wait right here. I will fetch the meteorite for you.” Cell turned and then blasted off, leaving a small crater in Bulma’s lawn. In half an hour he returned, a single large chunk of meteorite, almost as big as he was against his palm. “Will this do?”

“Perfect. Alright, lets have that make up date. You best be on your best behavior.”

Cell held out his arm to her, and 21 linked hers with his, leaning on his bicep as they walked off the compound. She looked at her phone, and gave him a tug in the right direction. Cell allowed himself to be directed to where they needed to go, and slowly the crowds thickened, and indeed, people in costume were becoming more common. Hardly anyone was casting him a second glance.

A young man in a Mr. Satan t-shirt ran up to him. “Hey dude, cool costume, can I get a photo with you?”

“You can get a photo of me.” Cell said flatly. This might count as a punishment he supposed, being hounded by obese men for photos. It was attention, but not the kind he desired.

The man looked disappointed but lifted his phone and snapped a photo. “How did you make that? It’s gotta be the same quality as the costume they used in the movie.”

“I made it.” 21 said quickly, “It's worbla and fiberglass.”

The man got a look on his face like he was no longer impressed. “Oh, you made it? That's cool I guess…”

Cell frowned a bit more and continued on his way. “I have a lunch date to keep so if you excuse me.” 21 squeezed his bicep and leaned on him more, which Cell found rather awkward, however, as he spotted other couples acting much the same way, he said nothing.

He was stopped a few more times, more men of various builds, and a few girls who giggled and tried to touch him, 21 though kept them away from him, which he was thankful for. He didn't like the idea of strangers touching him with their grimy little hands, even if it was to appreciate his glorious physique.

In front of the convention center, near the restaurant, there was a huge crowd of people. Cell eyed the crowd a moment. He was tall enough to see over the sea of heads. In the center was Mr. Satan himself, by his side a girl Cell vaguely recognized as the girl Gohan was often around. Vidalia? Or maybe it was Videl...

Mr. Satan appeared to be hamming it up and signing things, and his daughter looked furious., arms crossed and tapping her foot as she side eyed her father.

Mr. Satan lifted his head, and his eyes locked with Cell’s. His expression lit up and he pointed to him. “Well if it ain't my arch enemy, Cell!”

Videl noticed him too, her eyes darting from him to 21. Her face went pale. “Dad I don't think you should bother him.” She hissed, grabbing her father’s arm. Gohan more than likely had told her of his resurrection, and knew he was the real deal by just looking at him.

Mr. Satan, who was just as stupid as Cell remembered, didnt get it. “Oh don't be like that Videl. Look at his costume. I bet the fans would love for the two of us to pose together.”

“Dad I am serious. Please let's just get to the restaurant.”

Mr. Satan disregarded Videl and swung his arms to the side. The crowd parted, which Cell had to admit was impressive. The man had the world around his finger despide how much of a washed up liar he was.

“What is your name sir? You would not mind posing a bit with me do ya?”

Cell did mind. But at the same time the thought of toying with this idiot was too much to pass up. 21 however spoke up before him.

“We are on our way to a date. We don’t have time for photos.” she said firmly, but Mr. Satan disregarded her much like he did his daughter.

“It won’t take long, miss. I promise.” He held out his hand to Cell, and Cell took it, squeezing a bit too hard. He smirked as the man winced, trying to also match his grip, however it was futile.

He shook his hand when Cell released it. “Strong grip you got there. You a fighter?”

“I dabble in martial arts.” Cell said, smirking still.

“How about a mock fight? Should make for great photos don’t you think? You seem strong enough to take a few hits from the Grand Champion himself!”

The crowd cheered, and Cell sighed dramatically. He cast a glance to 21, who was rubbing her forehead and looking annoyed. He was not sure it was him, or because Mr. Satan was dragging them into his theatrics.

21 was looking forward to the date, so probably annoyed at the idiot. She probably would not mind then. “ Alright. Let's keep it short though.”

“So, I always ask my fans this. Do ya want a full force punch or just a playful one?”

Cell’s face had split into a wicked smirk. “Please, full force.” 

“Alright then!” Mr. Satan took his pose, and Cell remained as he was, crossing his arms over his chest. “Haaa!”

Mr. Satan threw a punch, his fist connecting with Cell’s chest. It didn't even itch. Infact Cell could safely say it didn't feel like much of anything, which was hilarious as at least last time it had felt like a fly had landed on him.

“Ha!” Mr, Satan threw a kick next, hitting Cell in the side. Cell could see the audible sweat starting to bud on the moron’s forehead, His eyes darting to where his leg had connected, to Cell’s face. Cell’s smirk grew into a sinister sneer, and Mr. Satan’s pupils contracted to pin points.

He was starting to get it then.

Mr. Satan suddenly fell back, holding his leg. “Ah! My leg. I-I think it's broken. Vi-Videl I-I need ya to get me to the car!”

Cell’s smirk fell, instantly repulsed. He could tell right away Mr. Satan wasn’t hurt. He was really faking an injury to get out of the mess he got himself into? He opened his mouth, but 21 set her hand on his arm.

“We can go on our date now I think.” She said softly, leaning on his arm again.

Cell nodded, and turned away from the scene Mr. Satan was making, continuing on his way to the restaurant.

Videl helped her father up, and set him in their car. She was red in the face, hands on the steering wheel. “I told you not to bother him, dad.” She hissed.

“I’m fine Videl, really. It was all an act, see?” Mr. Satan slapped his leg, but he frowned as Videl got wet eyed.

“Dad, that was the real Cell. Gohan’s dad wished him back a few months ago. I didn't think he would show up in town so I never told you.” Videl mumbled, “You got so full of yourself again you forgot about our Father Daughter dinner out.”

Mr. Satan started sweating again. “I-I knew it was the real Cell the whole time. I swear Videl. Never been a cosplayer that had that good of a costume. I saw an out, a way I could get us away from the fans. Now we can go home and I’ll order dinner in! Buu is sleeping so he won’t eat it all this time.”

Videl sniffed, wiping her eyes. “I want chinese take out.”

“Done! And we will watch whatever movie you want.”


	5. Chapter 5

Goku had not been by to drag him into training for well over a week, and Cell was getting increasingly bored. Image training was simply not enough to keep him at his peak. A fine creation such as himself needed to actually move, whether he was fighting Goku or just a hologram.

He went to Bulma’s, beelining straight for Android 21. He smirked at her, tilting his head, “I require the training room.”

“Sorry, villains can only use the training room with either Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, or Piccolo present.” 21 said, arm resting on the back of her chair as she looked up at Cell.

“Not even for me?” Cell asked, putting his hand on the table and leaning over her.

21 looked amused. “No, not even for you, Casanova.” She reached up and flicked him in the nose.

Cell wrinkled his brow, huffing. “Fine then. I will find someone to bring with me.” he pushed away from the table and put his fingers to his forehead. There was only one person he cared about training with.

He appeared where Goku was, and was met with the sight of Goku having his eldest son in a headlock, ruffling his hair.

“Ow, ow dad, stop.” Gohan laughed, “I give up I give up you can have the last pork dumpling.”

“Well well well. I seem to have interrupted something.” Cell sneered at them. The contrast in their reaction to him was striking. Goku looked surprised but relaxed and unguarded, but all relaxation drained from Gohan’s frame and his hard stare would have been intimidating if Cell was not so confident in himself.

“Cell.” Gohan said curtly, shrugging his father’s arm off him.

“Gohan. Pleasure to see you. I didn't sense you were here when I instant transmissioned. You must be slacking.”

Gohan frowned at him in annoyance, Goku rubbing his chin and chuckling nervously. “Hey Cell. What a surprise. Why are you here?”

“I want to use the training room, but 21 said I am not allowed to go in there alone. I wish for you to accompany me, seeing as you did revive me specifically to train with you.”

“Oh uh… I’m having a father-son day with Gohan. So I can’t.” 

“It's never stopped you from leaving him before.” Cell snarked, looking at his nails, “Bring him along then. I don’t mind.”

He cast a smirk at Gohan, who looked more angry now than annoyed. Goku gave his son a soft punch in the arm. “We don't want all that unlocked potential to go to waste, right? I’ll let you have the last dumpling and I’ll take you and Goten fishing tomorrow all day long. Maybe even bring your mom and Videl with us.”

Gohan looked away from Cell and his father, frowning. “.... Yeah.”

“Alright, then let's head over to Bulma’s.”

When they arrived, Cell cast 21 a smirk, and she smiled back, setting the room up for them to train. A simulation of Kid Buu.

Cell had to admit he was interested in seeing what Goku had mentioned. ‘Unlocked Potential’ could mean several things. Perhaps he had what Goku did, that form with thick set brows and long hair, or something entirely different.

Gohan however was proving to be disappointing. He remained the same, though he didn't really struggle much, it still wasn’t his all. Cell knew it was not his all. Cell knew that first hand. And it was insulting the man would squander his power and let it decay.

Cell got in Gohan’s way once Kid Buu’s projection went down, curling his lip in a smirk down at the teen. Gohan looked back up and met his gaze. His fists clenched, and Cell snorted.

“What do you want?” Gohan asked finally.

“I want you to stop playing around. If you are going to train with me, you will not hold back, Gohan.” Cell hissed, “So give it your all.”

Gohan’s fists began trembling as he glared at Cell. “Well that's the thing. I don't want to train with you.”

“Guys, the room is for training against holograms so let's just keep doing that.” Goku said, finally beginning to notice the tension building between Cell and Gohan.

“Why? I have all I need to fight right here. Both of the people I wish to kill, right in front of me.” Cell flashed his teeth in a wicked sneer, “So Gohan, come at me. I see how your hands shake. I’m making you angry and I've not even started taunting you.”

“I don't want to fight you Cell. You are not worth my time.” Gohan spat.

Cell’s eye twitched. “I am not worth your time? You are not worth my time! You still refuse to fight like some scared child. Maybe I should motivate you like I did last time.”

“You really don’t learn, do you…” Gohan mumbled, turning away from him, “Dad I’m leaving. I don't want to be around him.”

“Don’t you dare turn your back on me, brat. Or I will smash the head of that girl you like under my heel like I did-”

Cell did not even finish, Gohan suddenly in front of him. A fist was in his stomach, and it took Cell a few moments to feel the pain. He leaned over, wheezing and unprepared.

“Don't you dare threaten Videl.” Gohan was calm, but his tone was sinister, “Fine. You want to fight me? You will regret it just like you did before.”

“Oh man, I messed up…” Goku said, holding his head and groaning, “Come on guys, no fighting.”

“Shut up, Goku.” Cell spat, dodging the next punch Gohan threw. He panted a moment, before smirking. “Alright. Give me everything you have.”

“Fine by me.” Gohan spread his stance, and yelled. A shock wave hit Cell, and Gohan’s power spiked to levels that made that fight years ago seem like child's play, “I will end this in one hit.”

Gohan moved so fast Cell himself could not even see him, and before he could grasp that he had once again made a mistake, Gohan’s knee made contact with his cheek, jerking his head at an odd angle and sending Cell sprawling into the floor. His vision spun and he felt something in his neck crack. The ground cracked from the force of the impact, and the simulation ended, the force having broken the room.

“Oh… Well 21 won’t like that.” Goku mumbled.

Cell could barely move. He was not sure what Gohan hit, but it left him stunned and immobile. He lifted his head, neck aching from the effort, eyes wide as he stared at Gohan in shock.

“Like I said. One hit. See that dad?” Gohan turned away and gave Cell no heed.

Goku was grimacing slightly, but still he let out one of his laughs. “I see you have been keeping your training up.”

“Not really…” Gohan and Goku both left, Only Goku sparing Cell a glance before they stepped out, Goku’s hand on his son’s shoulder and squeezing assuringly.

21 approached them. “What happened in there? I received a load of error reports from the equipment.”

“Sorry 21, I broke the room.” Gohan said, fists still shaking a little, “You may want to look over your ‘boyfriend’ too. I think I hit him hard.”

“Cell? What happened?”

“He pissed me off.”

21 set a calming hand on Gohan’s arm, and Gohan spared her a smile before he and his father left. 21 walked in the room, Cell still laying where he landed, body shaking as he tried to will himself to move.

“Idiot.” 21 scolded, heels clacking on the floor as she walked over to him, “You know what happens if you make him angry… You are hopeless aren't you?”

Cell attempted to swat her away as she kneeled by him, but his arm merely jerked, and all he could do was glare at her, face contorted in an ugly expression of fury. “Quiet you witch.” he seethed.

“Shhhhh. Let me look you over.” She scooped her hands under his shoulders and moved him to rest his head over her lap. She held one of his eyes open despite his attempts to keep them closed. “I think he managed to give you a concussion and snap your neck.”

“Snapped my neck?” Cell didn't understand entirely

“He broke your neck, Cell. Probably severed your spinal cord or damaged it. You won't be able to move for a while.” She ran her fingers soothingly over his jaw, “You should heal up in a day. I don’t think your regeneration can actually make this go away in an instant. But you will fare far better than a human or saiyan.”

So he was paralyzed? How utterly humiliating. He could not stomach such nonsense. But try as he might he could do little more than make his limbs jerk and twitch. “I refuse to stay here.” Cell hissed.

“I will have you moved to a room then.” 21 fished her phone out of her coat pocket, calling someone.

“No. No, I don't want any of them to see me like this. Don't you dare.” Cell snarled, but 21 ignored him.

“Dr. Briefs, get Vegeta to the training room. I want Cell taken to my room. He got on the wrong side of Gohan… Again.”

He would never forgive her. How dare she humiliate him like this. How dare she let Vegeta or any of them see him in this state. He avoided her gaze, and Vegeta’s as the saiyan carried him to 21’s quarters on his back.

At least the man said nothing about it, though Cell saw the smirk from the corner of his eye.

“Set him gently on the bed. I’ll sort his neck out and have him rest.” 21 said, arms folded over her chest.

Vegeta unceremoniously dumped him on the bed, his neck twinging in pain and what little feeling he had in his body dissolved into numbness.

“I said gently, Vegeta!” 21 snapped, grabbing his arm and jerking him away, “For that I will have to put off fixing the room for a week.”

“W-what? You can't do that. I’m not the only one who uses it.” Vegeta snapped, “Besides the bastard had it coming to him. Kakarot’s brat is not to be reckoned with even if he doesn’t train regularly.”

“Well next time be gentle. Now get out.” 21 hissed.

Cell winced again as 21 straightened out his neck, her fingers feeling along his spine before finally settling on a position. His head sank into the pillow and the pain ebbed away to a dull ache. He still refused to look at her, fully intending to give her the cold shoulder until the heat death of the universe.

The silence was oppressive and uncomfortable. Still he said nothing, pouting and boring holes into the ceiling with his glare. Finally after several agonizing minutes he heard a sniff, then a hiccup. Cell’s eyes darted to her, and from where he was he could see tears rolling down 21’s cheeks, her glasses fogged up.

“What are you doing?” Cell snapped, uncomfortable now. A weird feeling was growing in his chest..

“I’m crying…” 21 said, inhaling shakily as she took her glasses off.

“What for?”

“For you, you egotistical jerk.” She wiped her eyes, “If you keep antagonizing them you will die.”

Cell snorted and went back to glaring at the ceiling. “If anyone will die it's them.”

21 sniffed again. His words seemed to only make her cry more, possibly even a bit harder. “I don’t want you to get hurt.” she said quietly.

Cell then realized he didn't enjoy hearing her cry. He found it very unsettling and uncomfortable.. He huffed in an aggravated fashion. “I don't need pity. Stop sniveling.”

“It's not pity, I care about you! I genuinely care about you!” 21 snapped, slamming her fists on her legs, “I’m crying because I care and I worry and you break my heart when you do things like this!”

Cell remained silent. She cared about him. One part of him thought her a fool for such a thing, another part felt oddly elated. He had wanted to court her, and now he had her, didn't he? She cared for him… She cared about him.

No one had ever cared about him. Cared if he lived or died. And he had never cared about that either. He still didn’t. He didn't give a damn if Gohan hated him. He didn't care if they never shed a tear or celebrated his death. They were nothing. They didn't matter.

21 though… Strangely did matter.

He opened his mouth, pausing for a second. “I am sorry.”

21’s soft sobs quieted a little.

He thought a little more over his words. “I am sorry for upsetting you. I find I don't like you being sad.” His eyes darted to hers and she was looking at him with mild surprise, “I must clarify that I don't believe I can ever stop being the way I am towards them.”

He willed his hand to move, managing to jerk it just a little closer towards where she sat.

“And I must admit that I don't know how I feel entirely. But I do know that I am starting to care about how you feel. And I know that I felt... happy, when you said that you cared about me.”

21 smiled and nodded a little, her hand reaching and taking his. “That makes me happier then you could imagine, Cell.” she said quietly, standing up and leaning over him. He blinked as she pressed her lips to the brows of his crest.

She pulled away and smiled at him. “You rest, alright? You will be better tomorrow. I will stay here with you if you want.”

He thought a bit, and concluded he did want her to stay. “I would like that.” He grimaced as 21 moved and got in the bed next to him. He didn't know if he liked that. It was very close. Her hand interlaced with his and her face was pressed in his shoulder. She said nothing, and for the next several hours it was silent. His eyes moved around the room, and on a chair was the rabbit he had given her, a bow around its neck.

She kept it… How sweet.


	6. Chapter 6

“You do know he probably meant none of it right?” Bulma said, folding her arms over her chest, “People like him are manipulative. A declaration of affection from him is as empty as a promise to behave from Trunks.”

21 had informed Bulma of what Cell had told her, and the woman was sceptical of the whole thing. 21 did not blame her, Cell was a villain and not a good person, still she felt Bulma was selling Cell short.

“Usually yes, but Cell doesn’t care about getting anything from anyone. His self importance is so inflated he feels he lacks for nothing, and if he does, he has the power to simply have it. I am fairly certain what he said was genuine.”

Bulma huffed. “I guess but… Just be careful. He could turn into a creepy stalker in a second. I won’t believe he pulled a Vegeta until he asks you to marry him.”

21 went pink, fiddling with her hair. “Jumping a bit ahead there, don’t you think?”

“I’m not saying it will happen. Even if it could, it will be years if he's anything like Vegeta. I was only married to him two years before Babidi showed up.” Bulma waved her off, “For all I know you will dump him in a week.”

21 nodded, now somewhat uncomfortable. She had been dating Cell for several months, and though they were getting to be on the same page, the idea of being married to him was not something she had ever even spared a brief thought of.

She had thought of marriage though. To have a relationship like Android 18… it was something she longed for. But Cell was nothing like Krillin.

“I should go get more things for Dr. Briefs.” She finally concluded, getting up and grabbing her keys.

“Hey. I’m sorry, did I make you upset?” Bulma asked.

“No, no no. I really do need to get a few things for him.” 21 waved to her and left, driving up north. A bit of a road trip. She thought a bit longer over things.

She wished she could remember something. Anything, about that life she was based on. Her template had been married. Had been in love. It would have been useful.

She took her tablet and looked over the message Dr, Briefs had given her, listing various rare metals he needed.

She pulled off the road after a few hours of driving, and began her scanning. The air was a little nippy now, but she was not bothered by it.

After an hour, she realized the land around her was silent. Not a bird or bug. She was unnerved but she could handle most anything. “Hello?”

“Hello.”

She jumped and turned. By her car was…

“Dr. Gero?”

The old man sniffed. “Android 20.” he corrected, “Dr. Gero is dead.”

“And so was Android 20.” 21 said, smiling at him as she held her scanner to her chest. She had always admired Dr. Gero’s work and here he was, or at least what he left behind, right in front of her. It made her a little giddy.

“Yes, well. It seems Son Goku wished me back. He truly is an idiot. He actually wants me to create an android that could kill him.” 20 laughed, “And here you are. Android 21. I see you survived. I am… I am very pleased to see you alive.”

He stepped closer, holding his hands out to her like he wished to embrace her, but 21 stayed where she was. “I am sorry.” she said quietly, “My creation didn’t… I don’t remember.”

The man her template had been married to, had been Dr. Gero.

His hands lowered a little. “Ah… I see. That was always a risk. Androids 18 and 17 also did not remember once I completed them. I was lucky to remember my life as Dr. Gero.”

He set his hands by his side. “Well we can begin my next creation, together.”

To work on a project with Dr. Gero, or at least the android he had become, had always been a fantasy in the back of 21’s mind. However there was the problem as to why he wanted to create them. What had first been an idea to improve the human race, had become a ploy for world domination, and now revenge.

“I am flattered, but I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“All I want to do is kill Goku. I assure you.”

“Cell wanted to do far more than kill Goku.” 21 informed him, “I am sorry. I don't want to hurt Goku, or create more androids that may wish for the destruction of mankind. I don't even want to be modified and upgraded. I just want to help Goku grow stronger so he can protect earth.”

Android 20’s expression fell, any warmth he had in his gaze morphed to a cold stare. “You are helping Son Goku?”

21 nodded, stiffening as 20 appeared in front of her, his hand grabbing her arm in a vice grip.

“You spit on our son’s grave by helping that man!” 20 snarled, yanking on 21’s arm, “He destroyed what our son fought so hard for! What he died for!”

21 leaned away from him, eyes stinging. “O-our son?”

That seemed to make Android 20 angrier. His grip was tight on her arm, enough that it hurt. “Our son! Gebo! How could you not remember him?”

“I’m not your wife! I am just based on her.” Her eyes were getting wet now. She felt terrible, a thick weight of guilt on her shoulders. She didn't remember. She knew her template had a son, and that the android, 16, had been based on him. But she didn't remember anything about the man 16 was based on. She remembered nothing about Gero.

“Why is it that every damned android I make a failure?! Even the one based on my own wife!” 20 shoved her away, “You have even forsaken the army that you gave everything to! Useless! You are useless to me!”

21 had never been one for combat, but when 20 held out his hand and fired a blast, she swatted it away, her hair fanning around her as she spiked her ki. He had not hesitated. He intended to kill her, even if she looked like his wife.

So Dr. Gero had become this. Someone who could not let go of his hatred. For all she knew, he could feel nothing else but that rage and desire to kill Goku.

She held out her own hand, and though she had never fought aside from scaring off dinosaurs when she had been in the field, she formed an orb of ki in her hand and fired it at him, her hair and coat whipping behind her from the gusts of wind it caused.

“You could have been better if you just let them upgrade you!” 20 snarled, “Cell, Maybe even Majin buu! Just imagine what you could be!” He activated his ability to absorb ki, the blast dissolving into his palm.

“Imagine what kind of monster I could be if I went along with what the scientists wanted! Majin Buu’s cell’s are unstable, who knows what it could do to me. I don't want that for myself!”

“That is science! Science is taking risks and doing the unthinkable!” 20 powered up another blast, larger than the last, “I will make the ultimate android and I will kill Son Goku, with or without you!”

“You already did.”

Android 20 looked to the left and was promptly kicked in the head, knocking him away. He sat up, wiping the corner of his mouth and glared at his attacker, though it morphed to one of shock.

Cell held his hand out to 21, smirking at her. “Hello dear. I felt your ki spike.”

21 took his hand, gasping as she was yanked to her feet and pulled against him. Cell gave her a soft pat on her head before letting her go. Cell motioned to himself, smirking at Android 20. “Well? What do you think of your ultimate creation?”

Android 20’s withered face contorted into a wicked glee.“You are the project that I left my computer to finish? Look at youl. Yes yes. You are a fine creation. You turned out just as I had hoped, unlike her.” The grin fell and he glanced at 21, “Dear….”

His face contorted again, in an expression neither Cell or 21 could recognize. “You called her dear.”

Cell glanced down at 21. Her eyes met his a moment before she mumbled. “I am… I was based on his wife…”

Jealousy then? But who wouldn't be jealous of him? Cell was perfect. The pinnacle of masculinity. And Android 20 was a withered outdated scrap pile.

Android 20’s hair rose, the expression finally discernible as rage. “You were made to destroy. Your sole purpose is to destroy Son Goku. Not have romantic inclinations.”

So it was not jealousy? Cell snorted. “I don't really care about the purpose you intended me to have. I may have “kill Goku a second time” on my to-do list but it's for me. Not some withered husk.”

“Then you are a failure just like all the rest! Killing Goku comes first! Nothing else!”

The old man was as single minded as one came, and aggravating. Cell lifted his hand, expression bored. “What I want comes first.” he flicked his fingers, and Android 20’s body sparked, then split. He fell to the ground , torso split horizontally, his arms clattering by his side.

“You really should consider not making any more androids, old man. It's clear you are not as brilliant as you think you are if they keep turning on you.” He then pointed at Android 20’s head, “Shame Goku wasted that wish.”

The tip of his finger glowed, but before he fired, 21 grabbed his arm and jerked it upwards, the beam shooting into the sky and parting the clouds. He scowled down at her. “Excuse me.”

“Cell please, you did enough. Stop.” 21 pleaded.

“He brought you to the verge of tears, my dear. I can’t forgive that.” Cell forced his arm down, his strength easily surpassing hers.

“I won’t forgive you if you kill him.” 21 hissed, trying with all her might to push his hand off course, “Cell stop. Please he’s-”

Cell’s temple throbbed. “He is what? Dear to you now that you suddenly know he was your dearly beloved? What about me? Am I yesterday’s trash?”

“Wh-? No! He's not worth it! He is an obsessed old man stuck in the past because he is in emotional pain!” Tears rolled down her cheeks, still straining with all her might to get Cell to move his hand away, “I mean it Cell if you kill him I won’t forgive you!”

His chest felt a little odd as he cast a glance back down at her. He thought it over. Really thought. If he killed Android 20, he would remove him from any sort of equation. He would not be a threat to his goal in killing Goku. He would not bother 21 again. And Cell would finally get to shut up that voice that had nagged him for 20 years.

But if he did… 21 would hate him. He had her affections…. Was he willing to risk that?

He lowered his hand. “Let's go. I think he got the message.” 21 nodded, sniffing and casting 20 a glance

“You are so much like her…” Android 20 said quietly, all rage gone, and instead melancholy.

21 turned away, her eyes aching as she sped walked to her car. She got in and fumbled for a moment, ignoring Cell as he bent over to look into her driver side window. “Are you alright?”

“Leave me alone.” She hic-upped, glasses fogging up as she started crying. The guilt and feeling of loss was building up so quickly she could not collect herself. She made it back to the main road when Cell appeared in front of her car, 21 reversing the propulsion to stop herself from running into him and possibly totalling her vehicle.

Cell once again went to the driver side window, looking in. “Please get out of the car, 21.”

She sobbed, taking in a shaky breath. She toyed with just speeding away again. But instead she opened the door and stepped out.

Cell looked down at her a moment before reaching out with his arms much like Android 20 had. He was inviting her for an embrace, and she took it, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek on his chest, sobbing.

Cell set one hand on her lower back, pulling her a little closer, while the other pet her hair. He said nothing, just gently holding her as she cried.

“I am sorry.” Cell said quietly.

He had been more willing to apologize for slights these days, at least to her. He was still rude to everyone else, but he had already informed her he doubted that would change. She shook her head though. “You didn’t make me cry.” His intent on killing Android 20 had a small part in things, but over all she cried because she felt like she lost something.

She looked up at Cell, fumbling over her words. “I… My template had a family. She… She had a son. I don’t remember it.”

Cell looked down at her, his face void of any expression.

“I want that. I want a family. I want what she had. I want what Android 18 has. I think about it all the time, what it could have been like to be married and raising a child. But that's all I have. Fantasies. I don't even know what her name was!”

Cell still looked down at her, or perhaps he was looking through her. She buried her face in his chest, squeezing him so tightly his armor creaked. “Please say something....”

“What about my children?” Cell finally spoke, tone flat.

“I love your children.” 21 sniffed, pulling away to wipe her nose on her sleeve.

His hand was still running through her hair. “And me?”

“I already told you I care about you.”

She looked up at Cell and was surprised to see he looked mildly upset. “Then why do you fantasize about the past when we are right here?”

Her tears renewed. He was right. They could try to be a family even if their relationship was still young and had so many more things to work through. She had hurt him. He had feelings to bruise… But of course he did. Just because he was the way he was, it didn't mean he didn't have feelings or could not feel for someone else.

She had said that herself after all.

“I’m sorry.” 21 hiccupped, leaning into his palm when he moved his hand to cup her cheek, “You are right…”

Cell’s signature smirk came back, his head tilting to the side. “Of course I am right. I am me.”

21 could not help but giggle a little. She took her glasses off, glancing up at Cell when the hand on her cheek moved to brush her hair out of her face. Cell leaned down and kissed her forehead. She went a little pink, her hands sliding up to rest on his shoulders.

With a determined huff, 21 hoisted herself up a bit, bringing her face closer to his, and closed her eyes, leaning in and leaving a chaste kiss on his lips. She expected Cell to be a bit of a cold fish and just let her, but she was pleased his head leaned in a little closer, pressing his lips a little more firmly to hers.

When she pulled away to look at him, he looked pleased with himself, smiling like a conent cat. Similar to his usual sneer, but this time it just seemed…. Genuine. Like he was actually happy with himself.

She smiled at him. “Fly me home? I’ll put the car in a capsule.”

“Of course.” He set her on her feet, and once 21 had pocketed her car, Cell had scooped her up again and began the flight home.

She leaned her head on his neck, closing her eyes. How silly she had been to not see what was growing right in front of her. But that's how things usually were. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you.” she finally said.

Cell was silent, for so long she thought he would never respond to her declaration of growing affection. However finally he responded, much to her relief.

“I think I feel the same.”

He dropped her off at Capsule Corp., sparing her another kiss on the forehead before he waved goodbye.

21 returned to her room. She sat on her bed for a long moment, before going to her dresser and taking a wooden box out of a drawer.

After a moment she opened it, a computer chip sitting inside, a Red Ribbon Army emblem painted on the metal.

The fact she found it at the ruins of Cell’s arena, in one piece, was a miracle.

21 smiled gently at it, a single vague memory of a red headed boy holding an injured bird coming to mind. She returned the box to the dresser drawer, safe and sound. 

Perhaps one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note, 16 will not be returning in this fic. If there is a sequel though....


	7. Chapter 7

It was snowing.

Cell figured winter had arrived now, though it was mild in comparison to perhaps someplace farther north. Still, he had gone to meditate in his home now. Cold did not bother him really, but it was annoying to have snow build up and then melt on his head.

His children didn't like the cold, and he wondered if they were just not used to being in the cold, or if perhaps they could not regulate their body temperature as efficiently as he could.

He went with the first option.

They currently were all squeezing to get some contact with his legs. He sighed, reaching down and patting one of their heads. “Now, now… Papa may need to move at some point. Why not make a little blanket fort? That should be more entertaining and warm than clinging to me.”

Their faces lit up, and they all abandoned him, ripping their perfectly made beds apart, getting all they needed. Cell finally got his personal space back, and went back to trying to pass the time with image training.

However he was distracted by thoughts of 21. She was stronger then he had realized. It wasn't as ego bruising as the first time he had been confronted with the possible thought she was more powerful then he, but still…

Cell had never once seen her fight. He had not known she could even form ki blasts, but that spike in her power…. For someone who had never once trained, her power level was very high. Almost as high as Goku’s youngest son, Goten.

If she trained… She could surpass all of them.

Again it was not very bruising, in fact it was oddly exciting. The thought of others being more powerful then he had always made him turn up his nose and scoff, but this he felt like it would not bother him too much.

This must have been his growing fondness for her.

His eyes opened. He sensed her very close. She was coming to see them? Usually she scheduled something. He looked to the doorway, and there she was, walking up to his home. She was all bundled up in a coat, a box in her hands.

“Hey. I have gifts for you.” She said, smiling up at him as she presented the box.

Cell took the box, extending one of his nails to use like a knife and cutting it open easily. Inside was a pack made of canvas, and a cellphone. He tilted his head. “A phone?”

“I set it all up. It has my number in it. So you can call me and don't have to come to where I am.” She smiled as he took it out of the box and turned it on. He sighed dramatically.

“Well I suppose being able to communicate with you is important. But what is the occasion?”

Her cheeks went pink. “We’ve been dating for a little over a year… I know it's silly to you probably.”

It was silly, but he could not reject such a gift, even if he didn't quite see the use for it. He eyed the pack. “And this?”

“Oh well, you don't wear clothes. So I got you this too.” She pulled it out, and it was a pouch on something like a buckle. He had seen women and a few men wearing them before when he had been imperfect and absorbing them.

He had always thought it looked stupid. His nose wrinkled. He stiffened as she approached him.

“Here, let me put it on. I got it in purple so it could blend in a bit with your skin.” She wrapped her arms around his middle, cell hearing a snap behind him.

She pulled away, hands resting on the ridges of the armor on his hips. “See? Blends right in.”

Cell looked down at himself, frowning. It was the same color as the purple skin over his torso so he supposed it could blend in, but it was still noticeable, and to feel something on his body was… Odd. he did not wear clothes and he never would as far as he was concerned.

“It just zips open, and you can put your phone in.” She clasped her hands together and smiled up at him, and he found he could not say he hated it.

“Thank you.” He touched her hair and played with it a moment before smirking, “I am afraid i have nothing to give you. Perhaps you want to spend the day with me and the Juniors?”

“Indoors I hope? I don’t like being cold.”

Cell frowned, the bridge of his nose wrinkling. “I do not think indoors would be much better than outdoors.” He looked behind him, to the Juniors who had already fashioned a fort, which they were huddled in.

“You still don't have windows or doors?” she asked, frowning a bit, “I cant stay the night if there is nothing there for me. I don't need them, but I do want something to warm the place up, and a place to sleep.”

“..... Stay the night?”

21 in his home all night? That was a lot like Goku and Vegeta who lived with their paramours. He felt something in his chest. Not unpleasant unlike the feelings he had when 21 was upset. He concluded he liked the idea of 21 staying in his home overnight.

“Of course. I want to spend the night with you. I mean, we can do it at-”

“No.” Cell snapped. He would not spend a whole night at Capsule Corp. He huffed. “Sorry, but no. Never.”

21 sighed. “Well… I guess we have to get you more furniture. I’ll get you a wood burning furnace, and a couch… Oh. and a bed for me.”

Cell huffed, wings vibrating a moment before he sighed. He would have to let her dress his space up he supposed. “Fine. Though I am very particular about what I like.”

“Oh that's fine.” She fished out her phone and after fiddling with it a bit, Cell’s new phone rang and vibrated in his hand. He cast a glance at the screen and after a moment swiped to ‘answer’ like it requested. 21’s face, abet at an unflattering below angle, appeared on the screen.

“See? This is called facetime. I can video call you and show you everything in the store.”

Hearing her voice coming from two places was a bit odd. “Alright. off you go then, my dear.” He stepped up to her and leaned down, kissing her cheek. “I will be waiting right here for you.”

“I will try and be fast. It's noon already.” She turned her head and pecked him on the lips, stepping away from him and waving as she walked back to her car, “I’ll call you in about half an hour, sweetie.”

Cell’s smirk fell. Sweetie? Well he guessed as pet names went it wasn’t awful. At least she wasn’t saying something utterly moronic like ‘buggy hubby’.

He shuddered at the thought.

21 drove away, and Cell went back inside his home, sitting himself one of the now bare beds, only the fitted sheet still on it. He rested his chin on his fist, and let out a low sigh from his nose. He cast a gaze to his children, who were shivering in their little fort, and he rolled his eyes.

“We are not even affected by the cold. Stop it. How will you fair in space if you can't handle something barely below freezing?”

They all chattered angrily at him, and Cell scoffed, looking away with a scowl. The farther this got, the more it seemed like he wasn’t going to get to destroy this mudball. Not because he wouldn't be able to kill Goku, he most certainly would, but because his children were little weaklings who could not handle being cold.

His phone buzzed, and he swiped to answer. 21 appeared on the phone, smiling at him as she held it high above her head. “Hi, honey. I’m at the furniture store. Here I'm going to switch the camera around so you can see the selection.”

“It’s been 45 minutes.” Cell sighed.

“Sorry, I picked out the stove ahead of time. It was black so it should go with anything.” the camera angle switched and Cell was met with a haphazard display of couches. He truly did not see the point in this.

“So what do you think of this one?” her hand appeared and pointed to one that was a mottled grey.

He thought nothing of it. He guessed it was better than hating it. He really wasn’t any good at doing mundane ‘human’ things. “It's fine, I suppose.”

“I’ll put it on maybe if you see nothing else you like.” She moved along and Cell caught sight of a black bit of furniture he was not familiar with. It had a high back, that then sloped down into a very low one. Low enough he would have room for his wings.

“That one.” he said, “the black one with the back at an angle.”

“At an angle?” She pointed to a few until her finger hovered over the one he wanted.

“Yes that one.”

“That's a chaise lounge. Why that one?”

Cell huffed, mildly annoyed. “My wings. I could sit on it without having to twist them at an angle or lifting them up all the time.

21 started apologizing to him. “I’m sorry. I forgot. Of course we will get that one. You need to be comfortable too.”

She spoke to a salesperson for a moment, and Cell wondered if she was doing her best to hide him from view. He knew he would not be able to keep himself hidden forever. Something always came up and humans liked to stick their nose in places they didn’t need to be.

Finally she stopped talking to the salesperson and changed the camera back so he could see her. “You don't mind if I pick out my bed do you? How big should it be? Do you maybe want me to get the biggest they have?”

“Just make it match everything else. I don't care how big it is.” At least this exercise in normality was short.

“Well maybe extend the cave a little? Just to be sure we have room for everything.”

“It's not a cave. I have intricately carved every part of my home. It has roman pillars. Caves don't have those.” Cell sighed. “Just…. Alright I will extend it a bit.”

“Thank you, honey. I’ll be back in an hour or two. I'm sorry if this is annoying you.”

“It is…” he mumbled when she hung up. He knew at the end it would hardly affect his life, but the monotony of shopping seemed so beneath him. At the same time, if he had not played along to offer his advice, she would have bought things he would not even be able to use comfortably.

With a huff he put all the beds back in their capsule and went to work, extending the back a bit, and carving a nook to set the stove in.

He held his chin and eventually decided what he had done enough and everything was even.

As he stepped out, weaving around his children’s little fort, to toss aside the rubble, 21 pulled up, a small bag on her elbow as she stepped out. Strapped to the roof was a large and long cardboard box. “Alright, this will take a bit of set up. You will help me right?”

“Of course. It will go by faster if I do it.” He motioned inside, “Get everything out and ready to go. I will do the rest.”


	8. Chapter 8

It was more work then Cell realized.

The stove had a ‘chimney’, and it was perfectly straight. Given where his home was built, there was no way the pipe could go all the way to the surface of the mountain he had carved into. As such he put it at an angle. Straight up for a bit, then a diagonal until it broke through the side. 21 had confirmed it would function the same like this, thankfully, so he started using his telekinesis, bending it into the right shapes without compromising the inside.

21 then spent an hour teaching him how to start and properly maintain a fire. If he thought standing still waiting ten days for his games had been dull, this was like ‘watching paint dry’ to him.

The bed then had to be built. It was an old ‘traditional’ bit of furniture that could not be capsuled. This was rare and 21 was a bit excited to put it together.

Cell was not. It was so menial and pointless, but he said nothing as she looked happy. If he said anything then he was being ‘selfish’ more than likely.

Besides, the site of it finished and all put together did have a strange sense of accomplishment.

His chaise lounge was much easier. He simply set it before the stove, which had made the home noticeably warmer, at least directly in front of it.

“It would work better if you have windows and a door.” 21 sighed, sitting down and pulling out two more capsules.

“We are warm aren’t we?” Cell asked, seated next to her. His choice was perfect to say the least. He could sit and his wings were spared having to be lifted constantly, though they did have to touch the ground and lay at a bit of an angle due to their length. But at least he was not exhausting the muscles. Even what remained of his tail was resting comfortably just above the lower side of the back.

“It is supposed to warm the whole house.” She tossed one of the capsules onto the floor near where the Juniors all sat. Several boxes of pizza and bottles of soda appeared, “Here you go. Enjoy your dinner.”

The other she pressed, and in her hands appeared a single pizza box for herself. She glanced up at him a moment. “Um… Do you one at least one slice?”

She opened the box and the smell of... Food, hit his nose. It didn’t entice him. Make his mouth water. He had not been hungry since he had been imperfect. He sniffed. It smelled greasy. It had a scent that was very different then what Goku’s wife cooked. 

“Is it good?”

“I think it is. It's just a pepperoni pizza. Simple, easy on the palette. Nothing complex like say, anchovies.” She moved the box away from him, “Never mind. I asked too much of you today. Maybe some other time.”

Cell wrapped an arm around her shoulder, sniffing a moment. “Thank you.” he was grateful she had dropped it. He really didn’t like the idea of chewing. He was not even sure where the food would go once he swallowed.

He tuned out the sound of their eating, even that causing a feeling of nausea to settle in his gut. At least it was not as bad as Goku. He lifted his hand and rested it on 21’s head, petting her hair as he watched the fire flicker in the stove.

21 finished finally, and she used some napkins to wipe her mouth and hands. “Mm. That was good but… You know. I think your cooking tastes better.”

His lips curled in a smirk. “Oh? Then I best make you pizza one day.”

“Oh please? I bet it would be delicious.” She leaned on him, arms wrapping around his middle and squeezing. Cell squeezed her back, chuckling as he motioned to his children.

“Juniors, clean up your mess and wash up. Then you can camp in front of the stove for the night.”

They all chattered and did as he said, though he frowned as 21 got up too to poke at the fire a little more and bring it back up to a roaring blaze. She then got ready for bed, brushing her teeth with her travel case and a water bottle. 

With a sigh she plopped herself on the bed, which had a thick fluffy comforter and far more pillows then he thought she would need, kicking off her boots and taking off her coat. She pulled the sheets back before pausing, biting her lip as she glanced at him. “Are you going to join me?”

Cell felt his heart do a funny thing in his chest. Like it stopped beating for a moment. He grimaced and avoided her gaze. Did she want to mate? He didn't feel ready for such a thing, but he decided to ask her to clarify. “For what purpose would I join you?”

21 went red in the face, fiddling with the ring on her finger. “Oh no, not for that. We can cuddle and you can keep me warm.”

Tension he didn't know he had in his shoulders eased. He wasn’t as ill prepared for cuddling. “Alright. Though it may be a bit awkward.”

21 was still blushing heavily as she arranged the new bed, the many pillows laid out in a way that would support Cell’s physiology properly. She finally patted the nest of pillows she created, and Cell got on, shifting a little until he was comfortable. The oversized nature of the bed was a blessing, allowing him more then enough space for his frame.

He cast a glance to 21 as she laid a few more pillows over his wing, finally flopping down next to him and pulling the comforter over her. Cell moved his arm so he could pull her closer. He figured that was what he was supposed to do? This was still so strange to him, even if it had been a year. Physical affection still made him feel… Awkward at times, but it was pleasant.

She snuggled into his side, sighing contentedly. “You are so warm…” She rested her arm over his chest, fingers pressing into his pectoral armor and squishing it. She opened her eyes and lifted her head, brow raised. “It's soft…”

“It hardens when I am struck with a punch.” He frowned as she gave it a squeeze.

“I never noticed… Non-newtonian pectoral muscles. How fascinating.”

“It's not the muscles. It's a layer of non-newtonian fluid above the muscle.” Cell corrected.

“Still fascinating.” 21 yawned, and snuggled in closer, “Goodnight, Cell.”

“Goodnight, my dear.”

He wondered what it was like to sleep. He had never tried before. What did one even need to do to sleep? He closed his eyes and did his best to think of nothing. He stayed still, listening. He could hear his children shift in their little pile in front of the stove. He could hear 21’s breaths grow deep and slow, in a steady pattern.

Colors swirled behind his eyelids, morphing into patterns. That was normal. He often sat with his eyes closed, meditating and thinking things over.

Before he realised it, he was standing in his arena, a rock in his hands. But then it was not a rock, it was Android 20’s head.

“Nothing I make works.” 20 hissed through his teeth, “All I can depend on the toaster.”

Cell glanced to his left, and there was Android 19, except his head was a toaster. That was not right at all. What was this?

“Even you don’t work.” 

Cell looked in front of him, Android 20 now standing before him, head back on his body, though he was in a pair of slacks and a button up dress shirt and not the outfit he wore when Cell had first laid eyes on him.

Cell moved his hand and found he touched glass. He was back in that tube he had grown in. In the lab he had emerged into.

“Best flush you down the toilet.” 20 said bitterly, and he reached for what looked like a toilet handle on the wall, pushing it down. Cell was flushed away and found himself at Goku’s kitchen table.

“Hey buddy you look down.” Goku said, looking at him with concern.

“I am perfectly fine.” Cell scoffed.

“Well, maybe you should eat something.” Goku pressed.

He felt something move in his back, and the tail he no longer had hovered behind Goku. “Thank you for the offer. I think I will.”

When his tail embedded itself into Goku’s back, Cell’s eyes opened, and he was met with a good view of the ceiling.

Cell blinked slowly, looking around. His home was much colder now and there was a grey haze creeping through the windows. He exhaled and he could see his breath. 

Perhaps a door and windows were necessary…

He turned his head to 21, who he could see clearly despite the low light. Her eyes were darting behind her eyelids. Was she dreaming?

Well, Cell certainly would not toy with sleep again any time soon. That dream had been bizarre and meaningless. He would do better with image training the night away. He closed his eyes and began, choosing to fight Piccolo to mix things up a little bit.

He opened his eyes again after several hours, unsure of the time, though it was certainly day now. Light was streaming into the single large room, and 21 was at the stove, poking a fresh fire. “Morning, sweetie. Did you sleep?”

“I slept, but I found it to be mindless drivel.” Cell said, rolling himself out of the bed and stretching his back and wings a bit.

“Ah, weird dream? I have those. I once dreamed I was at the beach collecting seashells in a basket full of holes. They kept falling out and I kept putting them in.” She giggled a little bit, “And before I knew it, I was at the bottom of the ocean having tea with an angler fish.”

“And that is entertaining to you?” Cell asked, making no effort in hiding his displeasure.

21 sighed. She always knew it was better to not feed into his moods, so it was probably best to leave. He got mad over the smallest things... “Well, I got the fire back up. Time for me to go.”

“You are leaving so soon?” Cell asked, his sour mood instantly dissipating as he tilted his head and frowned at her.

“Bulma is on vacation right now so I am in charge of the lab. I really need to get back.” Satisfied with the fire’s size she grabbed her things, “Alright. I’m off. Love you!”

Cell felt his heart seize up the moment the words registered in his head, his smirk falling and his face oddly hot. 21 seemed to realize what she said too, as she went beet red. She turned and left, yelping as she staggered in a deep patch of snow.

21 mumbled to herself. It had felt natural saying that, but it felt too fast. He was still evil. She could just tell by how he acted. She knew he would always be haughty, but he had a malice to him that was undeniable.

But she loved him. And she had no shame in that. The issue was again, it seemed too fast. If not for her, then especially for him. 

She arrived at Capsule Corp, entering the building as she sighed and tossed off her winter coat into the closet. As she turned she froze, face to face with Guldo, who was looking at her like a deer in headlights.

“Why are you here?” 21 asked.

“Er…. Uh… I’m here to uh....” He was holding something in his hands. She instantly recognized it as the dragon radar.

21 blinked. And suddenly she was outside, sitting on the dirt with the Ginyu Force around her.

“Why did you bring her?” Recoome asked Guldo.

“I-I panicked! I thought everyone was out of the building!” Guldo panted, bending over as his face was still tinged red from holding his breath.

“It doesn't matter. Bring her with us for the time being. She won’t be able to tattle if she’s near us.”

21 felt her stomach drop just a little. The Ginyu Force parted, and Frieza approached her, holding his hand out to Guldo. “The radar.”

“Here you are Lord Frieza.”

Frieza took it from him, looking it over a moment before he smirked. “Oh splendid. They are working.”

“Why do you want the dragon balls?” 21 found herself asking.

“Oh not for anything nefarious, I assure you. Immortality is just not as appealing as it once was.” Frieza tossed the radar at Ginyu to hold.

“If it's not for anything bad, then why not just tell Goku why you want it? I’m sure Goku would-”

Frieza got irrationally angry at her suggestion, and she swore she saw his white cheeks flush slightly. “Silence! Recoome, pick her up and let's go!”


	9. Chapter 9

Cell scrolled lazily through his phone, looking up various windows and doors. He had gone out for more wood to dry, and when he had returned, he had found a bird in the house, flying around in a panic as his children screamed at it.

It was headache inducing, and the final nail in the coffin. He did indeed need windows and doors, if only to keep something larger like a bear out of his house.

It didn't take long for him to figure out how to use his phone, and was pleased that 21 had given him something that could connect to the internet. He had a basic idea of phones. They were little hand held computers in a way, and he had heard Bulma yelling at her father to stop buying equipment they didn't need online. So he figured if one could buy machines, one could buy a door.

He was correct. There was a large selection, and he was looking for one he liked.

He wondered how he would get them… maybe 21 would-

His face got hot again and Cell frowned, fingers pressing to his cheek. She said she loved him… That was not something he ever thought someone would say to him. He hadn't even thought a moment that it would get this far or last this long. It had just been him wasting time and trying to be less bored, now his heart was stopping or speeding up at the thought of her.

He did not like this. He hated it. But at the same time he didn't want it to stop. Ugh… This ‘romance’ drivel was complicated.

What was next? Did he say he loved her back? His gut twisted at the thought, and he was wondering if this was the ‘butterflies in the stomach’ some spoke of. What if she took it back? She had left without another word...

Cell jerked out of his thoughts when he felt 21’s ki spike slightly higher than before. He turned to the direction of West City, eyes narrowing. She was suddenly moving quite quickly away from west city. Faster than her car could go. She was flying then, which was odd. He did not doubt that 21 could fly, but she always prefered to drive for some reason.

“Something is a little fishy I think.” Cell mused to himself. He set his phone on the bed, looking at his children, “Watch the house. Don’t touch the phone or the fire if it gets low, just go hang out around Kame house.”

“Yessir.” They all said at once, and Cell stepped out and flew away.

21 meanwhile was slung over Recoome’s back like a sack of potatoes. The Ginyu Force seemed to have learned to hide their power levels now, and had reverted back to serving Frieza. 

She had suspected that would happen when Vegeta wished Ginyu back in his body.

She wondered what Frieza was going to wish for? Perhaps for a ship to his liking so he could leave? She would not mind that.

“Here, the first one should be close by, Lord Frieza.” Captain Ginyu said, landing, “Aright men, time for warm ups!”

Frieza let out a low groan. “Must you?”

They ignored Frieza and began posing, Even Recoome taking a few of them despite one of his arms being occupied with keeping 21 on his shoulder.

She could get out. She was stronger than him she knew, but she was not stronger than Frieza. It was just better to stay put until someone noticed something was going on. Namely Cell. She had raised her power level, so she knew it was only a matter of time before he got there.

“Alright men!” Captain Ginyu declared, crouching and hands spread out like he had just landed from a great height, “Spread out and search!”

21 was dropped on her rear with an oof. Recoome moving to assist, Frieza however groaned. “No you moron, you stay with her.”

“Huh? Oh right. Sure thing.” he went back and grabbed her arm, yanking her up to her feet.

“It’s ‘Yes, Sir’!” Ginyu yelled angrily, “You all have gotten so sloppy and rude! I’m shocked your poses didn’t get rusty!”

“We showed Goku’s kid how to pose.” Burter informed, “So there was no time to get rusty there.”

“Kid’s almost as good as you, Captain.” Jeice said proudly.

“Well that explains those stupid poses he does when he dresses up.”

Everyone looked up, 21 relieved that Cell had finally arrived. He looked quite angry, scowling down at them. “I must ask, what are you doing with your hands on my dear Android 21?”

“Dear? Hmph. Figures the imitations of existence would mingle.” Frieza mused disdainfully, he waved Cell off, “She’s in good hands. Shoo.”

Cell’s scowl grew, and instantly he began powering up. He wasn’t going to be bossed around by some spoiled brat, or let 21 be dragged around like a hostage. “Then let her go and leave with me.”

“Should we take care of him, Lord Frieza?” Captain Ginyu asked, looking mildly surprised as the tyrant started laughing.

“Oh don't even toy with such thoughts. Fake he may be, but he is out of your league.”

“And yours as well.” Cell added in, smirking.

Frieza’s smile fell and he opened his eyes. He lifted his hand and fired a single beam at Cell. Cell moved his head out of the way casually, chest shaking in a silent chuckle. 

“This is bad. If they fight we could all be dead.” Burter hissed, “I heard Cell can breath in space like Lord Frieza. What would stop them from blowing the planet up?”

“A mutual hatred of Goku?” Recoome asked, letting 21 go to rub under his chin and look thoughtful.

21 chose that moment to step behind him, stretching her arms a bit before she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezing it in a chokehold. Hopefully his anatomy was not all that different from a human’s.

Jeice and Burter took no notice of Recoome, who instantly began struggling to try and pull 21 off him.

“Lord Frieza wouldn’t do that.” Jeice scolded, “What about us?”

“Frieza barely stands the Captain’s poses. He wouldn’t bat an eye if we died.”

“Burter you can’t say that! We are the best the Force has to offer!”

“I think I may leave like Bonyu did. I love the work, but I don't think Frieza cares about us.” Burter sighed.

“That's the talk of a quitter!” Ginyu yelled, “Burter how could you? There will be no ice cream for you when we are through with this!”

Frieza and Cell both scowled at the three men who began bickering. Cell side eyed frieza, sneering. “I sense dissension in the ranks.”

“This is what I get for being dead for so long.” Frieza grumbled, “Zarbon’s a ‘fashion designer’ and Dodoria is traveling trying out food for television.”

Guldo stepped up. “I still believe in you Lord Frieza!” He declared, he took a deep breath and held his hands up. Cell turned but froze in place, trapped in his time freeze.

“Well done Guldo.” Frieza said, finger to his lips as he chuckled. “Now then… I really do hate flies getting in my way..”

Freiza moved his hand away from his mouth, pointing at Cell as he smirked. “I don't think Goku will mind if I send you back to hell. Besides… You are a threat to my revenge.”

“L-Lord frieza lookout!”

Frieza’s eyes flicked to Jeice, who was gawking over an unconscious Recoome. He rose a brow, eyes then flicking to the fist that was flying at his face. With a grunt the woman punched him.

Hard.

Harder than he thought she could.

He staggered back a few steps, holding his cheek, which he felt grow hot under his fingers. He was going to bruise. There was… There was no way she could be that strong. His lips turned down in a frown as he watched her shake her hand afterwards.

“Ow…” 21 hissed. She had not thrown the punch correctly, and seemed to have sprained her wrist and hurt her fingers.

Guldo’s time freeze wore off, the little alien panting hard to catch his breath before scurrying back as Cell was freed. “C-Captain!” he squawked as Cell approached him

“Can we still take them if she can fight too?” Burter asked nervously.

Jeice gave up trying to rouse Recoome. “If the captain does his special technique-”

Ginyu interrupted him. “No. No I can't take his body… he is handsome but… He’s so…”

“I am so what?” Cell asked, tilting his head as he kicked Guldo away like he was a football.

“So frog-like…” Captain Ginyu shuddered.

Cell’s temple throbbed, his pupils constricting. “I am.. What?!” He launched forward, grabbing Ginyu by the throat and lifting him up off his feet, “You take my paramor hostage and then you dare say I look like a frog?!”

He tossed Ginyu to the ground, teeth bared. He had never been so insulted in his life. No one, no one had ever dared compare him to something so disgusting. “I’ll rip the horns off your overly phallic head you pathetic moron!”

“Did… Did he just say the captain’s head looks like a-?” Jeice started, though his words died in his throat as Frieza’s ki spiked to its highest. “Oh no…”

Frieza looked furious. “I just want one simple wish, and you both get in my way, and even strike me?!”

“Well what do you even want?!” 21 snapped, “If you just tell us-”

Frieza flushed again. “It is none of your business what I want!”

“Looks like the ‘Emperor of the Universe’ is too embarrassed to tell us.” Cell teased, his sour mood dissipating almost immediately, “What? Do you want to be taller or something?”

Frieza stiffened, his face scrunching up like he had just sucked on a lemon, a vein bulged on his temple as he lifted both of his hands over his head, a ball of ki forming above him. “I will kill both of you, Goku be damned!”

“Do you hear that, 21? Frieza wants to be taller. How much taller are we talking? Do you want to be taller than Vegeta perhaps?”

“Cell please stop mocking him, he's already angry enough as it is.”

“Oh please. We can handle it together.” Cell poised for a kamehameha, a manic grin on his face, “I will admit, I’ve been wanting to kill this one almost as much as Goku.”

Before 21 could step in, Goku suddenly appeared between Cell and Frieza, an excited grin on his face. “Hey, are you guys sparing? Can I watch? I bet that would be a good fight.”

Frieza’s attack instantly dissipated, looking panicked for only a moment. He then scowled, lowering his hands. “We were until you appeared between us.”

“Actually we were intending to fight to the death.” Cell corrected, unashamed to admit his plans.

Goku looked disappointed, then a bit angry. “You guys were fighting with the intent to kill one another? Why?”

“Frieza abducted Android 21.” Cell explained, “And they would not release her, though she managed to release herself easily enough on her own. Then Frieza got angry that we found out why he’s gathering the dragon balls.”

Frieza’s face contorted. “Not another word you robotic insect!”

“Why do you want the dragon balls? Do you still want immortality? And Frieza, Cell is a Bio-Android, not a robot. I told you this already.” Goku took a tone like he was scolding a child, which seemed to make Frieza angrier.

“Stop invading Lord Frieza’s privacy!” Captain Ginyu demanded, “It's not for anything evil, so why do you need to know?”

“Oh. I’m sorry if I was rude.” Goku rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously, “Still, I thought you guys went straight. Gohan is gonna be disappointed you are stealing things again.”

Ginyu made an exasperated sound as his men all bowed their heads in shame. “Is this Gohan kid really so impressive?” he asked.

“Well, we can’t have you two killing one another.” Goku said, “And we can’t have people getting abducted. So I’m going to have to ask you both to stop and go on your way.”

Cell snorted. “Fine. I will fight that little brat in earnest one day, however.” He turned to 21 and held his arm out to her, now ignoring Frieza and what remained of his once massive army, “That was quite the punch you gave him. How is your wrist?”

21 walked up to him, setting her wrist in his hand. Cell looked it over a bit, folding her hands into a fist. “Keep your wrist straight, and your thumb should be outside against your fingers.”

Cell’s fingers lingered on her hand, his gaze thoughtful. “About what you said… And let me finish.” 

21 had opened her mouth to apologize, though she closed it again, chewing her lip nervously.

Cell paused a moment, those ‘butterflies’ back in his gut. He gave her hand a squeeze before pulling her closer. “I love you, aswell.”

Her cheeks got hot, and she looked away sheepishly. She smiled a little. “So you would not have destroyed the planet in a fight with Frieza?”

“As you said, you are not sure if you can breathe in space like I can.” He pulled her closer still, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

21 pulled away and looked up at him. “Let's go home. I could use that pizza you promised me.”

Cell scooped her up in his arms and took off, flying her back to capsule corp. 21 rested her head on his shoulder, wondering if maybe Cell really could end up like Vegeta one day. 

He was certainly getting there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this. I certainly had fun writing it.


End file.
